Peregrine Falkon Squad
by motoharunana
Summary: Ada sebuah kudeta besar yang dilakukan Jenderal Morden demi memonopoli kekuasaan dunia. Terlebih Kemiliteran Peregrine Falkon Squad ada di bawah kekuasannya. Maka keempat anak yang mulai pupus harapan menjadi tentara reguler, membuat sebuah pembalasan atas kekecewaan mereka. Sebuah pemberotakan besar demi menyelamatkan dunia. Cover Isn't mine! Mind to RnR?


Surai kuningnya telah ia ikat bersamaan dengan bandana berwarna hijau yang tak pernah luput menutupi rambutnya. Tas besarnya kini telah berada di punggungnya, menandakan bahwa gadis itu siap untuk melakukan pelatihan di hari pertamanya ia bergabung dalam Pasukan Angkatan Darat.

Namanya Eri Kasamoto. Ia terlahir sebagai anak yatim yang sebatang kara dan ditinggalkan di tangga sebuah gereja. Ia sempat tinggal di sana beberapa waktu hingga menjelang dewasa. Tepat di usianya yang menginjak 14 tahun, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan mencoba untuk hidup sendiri menempuh kerasnya kehidupan jalanan.

Eri terlahir sebagai anak yang kuat dan berkemauan keras. Maka tak heran, di usianya yang masih terbilang muda (re; 18 tahun), ia menjadi seorang pemimpin pada sekumpulan-sekumpulan anak-anak jalanan. Hingga, ia mendapati Badan Kemiliteran bernama_ Peregrine Falkon Squad _akhirnya merekrut dirinya setelah sempat beberapa waktu memerhatikan keterampilan gadis itu.

Dan untuk hari itu, gadis itu telah siap mengikuti serangkaian pelatihan pertama kali dalam hidupnya, setelah ia memutuskan untuk menyetujui perekrutan tersebut dan meninggalkan kehidupan jalanannya.

.

.

.

**Peregrine Falkon Squad**

Metal Slug © SNK Playmore

(Gain not profit and any materials)

Warning: _beberapa karakter author buat seumuran, mengingat dalam wikipedia umur masing-masing karakter berbeda-beda._

Jadi, selamat membaca. Semoga suka :)

.

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

.

Ia telah tiba di tempat pelatihan. Manik hitamnya ia endarkan ke sekeliling. Ada barisan tentara reguler yang telah berbaris di lapangan nan luas; lapangan yang nyatanya ia pijaki. Manik hitamnya ia endarkan ke sana kemari, mencari tempat untuk pelatihan bagi anak baru sepertinya.

Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang menubruk belakang tubuhnya. Membuat Eri menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok gadis berkacamata memandangnya dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"A-ano … M-maaf aku tidak s-sengaja," ujar gadis itu terbata-terbata.

Eri yang sempat menaikkan kedua alisnya, kini tersenyum tipis menanggapi permohonan maaf gadis itu.

"Tidak masalah."

Seketika gadis itu mulai mengubah ekspresinya seraya membenarkan topi yang dikenakannya.

"Um, kalau boleh tanya, kau anak baru ya?"

"Ya," Eri membenarkan ucapan gadis itu, "kau juga?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, ekspresinya berubah senang mendapati seorang anak baru sepertinya.

"Ah, senangnya. Oh iya, perkenalkan, namaku Fiolina Germi. Kau bisa memanggilku Fio," gadis itu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Eri yang tertegun memadangnya.

Eri sekilas terdiam. Namun tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia membalas uluran tangan itu seraya memandang gadis berkacamata itu.

"Aku Eri Kasamoto, kau bisa memanggilku Eri."

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu, Eri," ujar gadis itu.

Eri tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Keduanya mulai melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

"Lebih baik kita cepat menuju tempat pelatihan. Sepertinya kita sudah sedikit terlambat," ujar Eri mengingatkan Fio pada tujuan awal mereka datang ke tempat itu.

Fio mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Eri, "Ya, kau benar."

Akhirnya tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, keduanya melangkah bersamaan menuju tempat pelatihan mereka berada.

.

.

.

Fiolina Germi adalah seorang anak keturunan Italia yang kaya raya. Ia merupakan anak satu-satunya dan memiliki impian menjadi seorang dokter setelah ia sempat belajar mengenai beberapa hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kedokteran. Namun, ia harus mengikuti keinginan kedua orang tuanya yang mengharapkan ia menjadi seorang pasukan tentara. Maka, untuk hari ini ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya dan berada di tempat pelatihan ini.

"Jadi, kau masuk ke sini karena paksaan?" pertanyaan Eri membuat Fio mengangguk.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan mereka. Mungkin memang sudah jalannya aku berada di sini."

Ucapan Fio mendapat anggukan kecil dari Eri yang tengah melahap bekal isirahatnya setelah ia dan Fio melalui serangkaian pelatihan fisik pagi tadi. Mulai dari berlari, tiarap, hingga _push up_ berkali-kali.

"Kau mau?" tawar Eri pada Fio yang kini nampak memakan satu buah roti isi.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Fio menolak halus. Membuat pergerakan Eri kini dimulai kembali.

Keduanya kini menghabiskan sisa istirahat dengan memakan bekal bawaan masing-masing. Dalam diam dan keheningan yang mulai menjamur di antara mereka.

Setelah mereka selesai memakan bekal mereka, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali menuju tempat pelatihan yang akan berlangsung kembali.

.

.

.

Masih dengan latihan fisik yang sama, kali ini Eri harus berlari kembali dengan putaran yang harus dilalui sebanyak dua puluh kali. Sama seperti teman barunya; Fio yang kini terlihat—nampak—pucat. Eri memandang Fio kasihan, namun tak beberapa lama, perintah diharuskannya berlari mulai mengudara kembali.

Eri berlari semampunya. Tekadnya berada disini sudah ia matangkan jauh-jauh hari. Ia meyakini bahwa ia anak yang kuat. Maka untuk kali ini, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Hei."

Suara seseorang membuat laju larinya terhenti. Fokusnya untuk berlari buyar ketika ia mendapati seorang lelaki berbaju merah dan berambut yang serupa dengan dirinya mulai berlari sejajar dengannya.

Eri memandang sinis orang yang telah mengganggu fokusnya. Namun, yang ditatap nampaknya tak menyadari pandangan yang di lancarkan Eri padanya.

"Kau siapa?" suara ketus Eri mendapati gelengan kecil berulang kali pada sosok lelaki yang kini tertawa mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu.

Hei, memangnya lucu?

"Wah, wah, kau galak juga," sahut lelaki itu masih dengan cengiran yang terpampang di wajahnya, "gadis cantik sepertimu tidak boleh galak-galak seperti itu."

Lelaki itu membuat emosi Eri tersulut. Tadi lelaki itu bilang Eri apa?

Eri enggan menanggapi lelaki itu lebih lanjut. Maka dengan segera Eri melancarkan kata-kata pedas yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mati sana, bodoh."

Eri segera menambah kecepatan laju larinya. Tak memerdulikan lelaki berbaju merah itu yang masih tertawa tak jauh di belakangnya. Tertinggal dalam laju larinya.

Namun siapa sangka, lelaki itu nyatanya mampu mengejar laju lari Eri dan kini lelaki itu sudah berada persis di sebelah gadis itu.

Eri merasa terganggu.

"Baru kali ini lho aku dibilang mati sana sama seseorang. Terlebih lagi yang mengataiku adalah seorang perempuan."

Eri melirikkan matanya sekilas, "bukan urusanku."

Ia segera menambah kecepatan laju larinya dan menyelinap ke dalam barisan sekawanan teman-eman satu angkatannya demi menghindari lelaki itu. Eri berharap waktu untuk hari ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

Petang telah tiba. Serangkaian pelatihan yang dilakoni oleh para anggota baru telah usai untuk hari ini. Eri mengemas segala perlengkapan yang tadi ia kenakan. Fio sudah pulang duluan karena gadis itu sempat pingsan beberapa kali saat mengikuti pelatihan akibat kelelahan.

Maka kali ini Eri memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang dari tempat pelatihan itu menuju tempat tinggalnya di sebuah rumah sewa kecil di sudut jalan yang lumayan cukup jauh dari tempat pelatihan.

Ruangan penyimpanan tas dan alat-alat yang tidak digunakan semasa latihan telah sepi. Tak ia jumpai lagi siapapun disana. Maka dengan segera ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Eri mulai melangkahkan kakinya dalam koridor gedung pelatihan yang mulai sepi dari anak-anak baru sepertiya—ya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang belakangan. Kaki Eri yang sedikit lecet akibat berlari, sulit untuk ia gerakkan. Sesekali tubuhnya limbung, tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya dan akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah dinding di luar pintu area pelatihan.

Matanya ia endarkan kembali.

Manik itu menangkap sebuah sosok yang masih bergelut dengan aktivitasnya kala itu. Sosok yang entah siapa yang masih sibuk dengan sebuah senapan yang berada di tangannya yang ia bidik dengan ke arah yang dituju.

Eri memerhatikan bagaimana sosok itu membidik targetnya yang nyatanya tepat sasaran. Ia berdecak kagum seorang diri.

Namun, decakan Eri berubah ketika ia mendapati sesosok orang yang sangat ia hapal seharian ini dan terus menggodanya di saat pelatihan sepanjang siang tadi.

Lelaki berbaju merah yang tadi.

Lelaki itu memandangi Eri dengan tatapan—ehemanehehem—dan mendapat ucapan sarkastik dari gadis berperawakan keras itu.

"Kau lagi."

Lelaki itu melabarkan cengirannya mendapati gadis itu masih mengingat dirinya, "ya, ini aku, Marco Rossi. Pria paling tampan dalam _Peregrine Falkon Squad _ini."

"Aku tidak tanya," Eri memutar bola matanya bosan. Maniknya kini mulai teralihkan pada lelaki yang masih melatih senapannya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Aw, aw, aw, kau suka padanya?"

Ucapan lelaki itu yang menunjuk langsung pada arah pandang Eri. Membuat Eri mengernyitkan dahinya.

"S-suka? Heh, kau bercanda."

"Oh ya?" lelaki itu mulai menggoda Eri (lagi).

Eri menatapnya sebal. Maka untuk kali itu, Eri mencoba mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lelaki yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Kaki Eri masih terasa sakit luar biasa.

"Kau mau kemana? Kakimu sakit 'kan? Disini saja dulu temani aku menunggu dia," lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki bersenapan yang tadi di pandang Eri.

Ah, Eri jadi malu sendiri terpergok tengah menatap lelaki bersenapan itu yang ternyata dikenali oleh lelaki aneh bernama Marco ini.

"Kau kenal dia?" Eri kini mulai bertanya pada lelaki enerjik di sisinya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk girang mendapati pertanyaan kecil dari Eri, "ya, tentu saja, dia sahabatku."

Eri terdiam kembali. Mungkin tak ada salahnya juga menemani lelaki yang diketahui bernama Marco ini menunggu sahabatnya itu.

"kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi tedengar membosankan di telinga Eri. Memangnya salah kalau hanya memandang seseorang ya?

"Tidak. Aku hanya memerhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu menggunakan senapan miliknya."

"Oh begitu. Kalau kau ingin tahu, namanya Tarma Roving. Dia memang ahli dalam hal tembak menembak. Mungkin nanti aku bisa meminta dia untuk mengajarimu."

Eri melirik Marco yang kini terdengar serius. Tidak seperti tadi yang terus menggoda dan menjahilinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Eri terdiam kembali. Memikirkan sikap lelaki itu yang tidak terlalu buruk juga. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tersenyum begitu karena terpana melihat ketampannanku, ya?"

Ah, dia mulai lagi.

Dan untuk kali itu Eri membiarkan lelaki itu menyerocos sesuka hatinya seraya memerhatikan cara penggunaan senapan yang dilakukan oleh lelaki yang masih bergelut dengan latihannya itu.

.

.

.

Marco Rossi dan Tarma Roving adalah sepasang sahabat sejak keduanya masuk ke sekolah menengah atas.

Marco merupakan pemuda pindahan dari Amerika Serikat yang memiliki keturunan Italia sama seperti Fio. Ia adalah seorang ahli komputer yang sangat senang menulis program komputer berupa virus. Bahkan, satu virus yang ditulisnya saat ia di sekolah menengah atas mampu menembus semua pertahanan milier AS dan hampir menyebabkan peluncuran rudal nuklir. Maka, ia yang dijuluki sebagai Mr. programmer mendapatkan sebuah perekrutan khusus oleh Pasukan Militer _Peregrine Falkon Squad _ini sama seperti Eri.

Sedangkan Tarma adalah seorang anak dari prajurit terkemuka di _Hokkaido_. Sejak sekolah menengah pertama, Tarma telah dimasukkan pada Akademi pelatihan tentara untuk taktik tempur khusus. Namun, ketika ia telah beranjak di Sekolah menengah atas, ia tidak melanjutkan akademinya di karenakan mengikuti kepindahan orang tuanya ke Amerika Serikat. Tarma bertemu dengan Marco. Selain ahli dalam taktik berperang, Tarma juga handal merakit sebuah sepeda. Biasanya ia melakukannya saat waktu luang.

Itu fakta yang Eri ketahui sejak beberapa waktu mereka melalui pelatihan bersama.

Ia, Fiolina Germi, Marco Rossi dan Tarma Roving kini justru di tempatkan pada satu divisi yang sama.

Mereka menamai divisi mereka dengan nama Pasukan Elit.

Di bawah naungan seorang tentara reguler, mereka melalui segala pelatihan bersama-sama. Memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk melindungi Negara dan Dunia. Mereka bahkan rela mengikis ketakutan yang tiap kali menghadang untuk menjangkau bagaimana luasnya dunia.

Mereka berlatih keras untuk bisa masuk dalam jajaran pasukan tentara reguler.

Namun, ada satu fakta mengejutkan yang baru-baru ini mereka dapatkan. Fakta tentang dibalik kemiliteran _Peregrine Falkon Squad._

Sesuatu fakta yang mampu membuat nyali mereka memberontak. Fakta dari seorang anak prajurit terkemuka, Tarma.

Tarma mulai menceritakan beberapa kisah yang ia ketahui tentang _Peregrine Falkon Squad _dari ayahnya, sebelum ayahnya menghembuskan napas terkahir di medan perang.

Tentang seorang Jenderal bernama Donald Morden.

Seorang jenderal yang _mengkudeta_ seluruh pasukan kemiliteran demi _memonopoli_ kekuasan dunia. Bisa di bayangkan? Dunia. Bahkan Jenderal Morden sendiri rela bersekutu dengan beberapa teroris terkemuka dan berkerja sama dengan makhluk dari luar bumi. Semua ia lakukan demi kekuasaan dan kekuatan.

Eri bergetar mendengar berita itu. terlebih Fio yang mulai bergidik ngeri. Marco tetap menyimak apapun yang di ucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Meski kali itu, aura humornya mulai berkurang mendengar cerita itu.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah _Peregrine Falkon Squad_ berada di bawah naungan Jendral Morden.

Eri terasa tertampar mendengar kenyataannya. Ia merasa seperti diajak terbang dan dihempaskan begitu saja. Tekad yang ia matangkan kini luntur bersamaan dengan suatu fakta yang membuat ia jatuh dalam lubang tak kasat mata.

Ia merasa seperti seorang budak kemiliteran.

Tak kalah mengejutkan, Fio berekspresi kecewa. Pengorbanannya yang telah mengorbankan impiannya kini harus mendapati sesal yang beribu-ribu menghujam jantungnya. Ia kecewa parah dengan mimik frustasi yang ia tampilkan.

Dan Marco, rahangnya mengeras. Selama bersahabat dengan lelaki itu, ia baru mengetahui sebuah kebenaran saat ia telah salah melangkahkan tujuannya. Marco mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa tertipu atas perekrutan yang dilakukan kemiliteran bodoh ini.

Mereka semua berada di ambang kecewa yang melebihi batas pada umumnya.

Dan kekecewaan itu, ingin mereka balas dengan suatu yang lebih mengejutkan. Sesuatu yang dapat membuat mereka kembali pada tujuan utamanya,

Yakni menyelamatkan dunia.

Mereka mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan. Menyusun rencana, demi sebuah pemberontakan besar terhadap pembudakan kemiliteran dan kekuasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, akan ada sebuah gebrakan besar dari keempat anak yang memiliki keinginan untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Area Author:**

Ini ficts perdana saya di fandom Metal Slug yang sudah beberapa waktu saya perhatikan hanya ada satu ficts bahasa Indonesia :') Sekedar informasi, plot cerita ini adalah buatan saya. Namun, pengenalan masing-masing tokoh saya ambil dari wikipedia dan ada beberapa yang saya tambahkan demi kelangsungan cerita. Jadi saya mohon maaf kalau karya saya mungkin jauh berbeda dengan versi gamenya.

Saya nekad publish ficts ini karena saya sedang kangen berat dengan games kesayangan saya yang satu ini. Jadi, saya berharap pembaca dapat memberikan kritik san saran demi kelangsungan cerita mendatang. Mind to RnR?

Nana


End file.
